


Betrayed

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Sirius in Azkaban
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You betrayed me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayed

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

You told me you loved me, you whispered it into my ear as you're thrusting became faster and there was an urgent need for release. I believed you. How could I have me been so stupid? Why would anyone love me? You just used me, to get what you wanted. You thought you could twist me around your finger, and you were right. I fell for it. And do you know why? Because I love you. Even after you have used me and humiliated me, I love you. Some would say I am crazy, insane. But I can't help the way I feel. I've tried, Jesus Christ, I have tried, but I can't get the image of you, the smell of you, the taste of you out of my head. I am forever trapped in a cage, because I love you and always will.


End file.
